Love The Way You Lie
by darknecromancer666
Summary: He should have known it was a trap. He should have known. Now he was alone. Everyone was gone. Everything was a lie. It was all his fault. Set before Naruto controls Kyuubi.


**A/N:** Hello! I know this isn't the new chapter of The Bet but I'm working on that. I swear! Yeah, this is just something I wrote cause it got stuck in my head after I heard Eminem's new song D= So yeah, I hope you all like it ^-^ I apologize for any spelling mistakes I may have missed as well, this is un-BETA'd.

**WARNING:** Character Deaths, OOC, hints of shonen ai/friendships

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters neither do I own 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem FT Rihanna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

- _'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem FT Rihanna_

XXX

Naruto sobbed into his knees as he curled up into himself. His body shivered as he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He couldn't stop the overbearing pain that flared in his chest as he remembered his latest mission. The mission that had made him end up this way on his own. He was alone. They had all left him. His team were gone. They had left him alone. He was curled up in his tent, the area around him shielded by the green fabric. The flaps of his tent blew in the strong wind that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere shortly after the incident a few minutes ago. The fabric flapped about, creating a steady beat that seemed soft compared to Naruto's racing heart. His friends were gone. Part of his family were gone and it was his fault. It was all his fault. Taking a shuddering breath, tasting the metallic twist in the air, Naruto lifted his head and stared out into the clearing not making any move to make his vision more clearer. He could see the small fire they had been using still smoking slightly from only recently dying out. Blood covered the forest floor as a foot rested innocently near his tent. He couldn't see the rest of the body that the foot was connected to but he didn't need to. He knew who was there. He knew where everyone outside was. He knew how they lay, what part of their bodies were disfigured or even missing. He could even describe, without having to look for a second time, the expressions each body held as they lay on the cold, hard floor. Another shiver racked his body as the wind seemed to enter his tent and wrap round his body like a blanket.

Shifting his eyes, Naruto looked down at his hand and whimpered. Blood drenched his hands and he knew it wasn't his own. His body was battered and bruised but it was thanks to the fox demon inside him that he was alive. It was thanks to the demon inside him that all this happened. It was all his fault. His orange and black outfit was ripped and stained with blood; his blood, their blood, everyone's blood. He was missing his Konoha headband as well. Everything was all his fault.

With shaking fingers and deep breaths, Naruto raised to his knees and approached the beckoning flaps of the tent. He grasped on side and pulled it open, his breathing getting quicker as he saw was he was trying to hide from. He stumbled out of the tent and choked back a sob as he looked at the body that lay barely a metre beside him. He took an unsteady step towards it and collapsed onto his knees, ignoring the sharp pain that raced up his legs when he connected with the floor, and reached out towards the body of his friend, his sister. His fingers touched soft pink hair that was matted down with blood and dirt. The body was twisted awkwardly. The torso facing the floor while the legs and hips faced the tent. The blood that had leaked out of the body was still wet but Naruto could see it drying round the edges of the puddle it had made beneath the body. He gently touched the bar shoulder and turned the body over, gasping and swallowing hard as dull green eyes met his. The eyes were still open. So was their mouth. He brushed back the strands of pink hair from the face and gently stroked the once warm skin of his best friend. Dried blood was plastered on the wide forehead that had once been the main attraction for bullies when both of them were younger. Clouded blue eyes ran down the body of his friend and he flinched at the gaping hole that was in the chest of the body. Where their heart should have been was nothing but a hollow crevice, one that ran from the front to the back, almost as if something was forced through the skin and muscle. The clothes that had been red and pink were now red and deeper red, almost black. Pale skin now more pale than before, tinted blue on the fingertips and arms.

"S-Sakura-Chan..."

"_Naruto! Run! They're after the Kyu-!" Naruto looked up, a shocked look on his face as he hadn't felt any enemies near, only to see a pale hand, surrounded by what looked like lightning, plunge through the chest of his pink-haired friend, her blood spraying onto his tanned face, her eyes and mouth open in shock and pain before her bright green eyes went blank as she died._

Naruto flinched at the memory. It was all his fault she was dead. All his fault. He turned his head and spotted the second body lying mere feet away. He crawled over to the lifeless body and dry heaved. The first time Naruto got to see his face and it was under these circumstances. The mouth, like Sakura's, was open wide in a silent scream but it wasn't that, that had made him heave. It was the gouged out right eye that had. The bone around the eye was crushed as the eye was forcibly taken from the body and Naruto knew, it had been taken while they were alive. He knew because he could hear them screaming. His body shook as he touched the forehead protector that was still left on the body. It was splattered with blood. Half of the bodies left arm was missing and both legs were twisted in a grotesque way and Naruto couldn't help but heave again. The white hair of his sensei had been dyed red from the amount of blood that seeped from a head wound that Naruto couldn't see without moving the body.

"_Naruto! Get back to Konoha and warn the Hokage!" Naruto barely heard his sensei's orders as he dodged yet another attack from his opponent. _

"_I won't let you touch him Madara." He heard him growl and knew his sensei had activated his own sharingan. Moments later, Naruto turned just as his sensei let out a blood curdling scream. He turned his head just enough and saw someone forcing their fingers into his sensei's eye._

"_Kaka-"_

"Kakashi-Sensei..."

Naruto curled into himself again and wept into his hands. Blood smeared onto his face but he paid no mind to it. It was all his fault. On the other side of the clearing were the other tents that they had all been using. Only one was still standing while the other three were destroyed. Forcing himself to stand, Naruto made his way over the tents, ignoring the blotches of ink mixed with blood. He peered over the pile of fabric and metal rods and this time he really was sick. He threw up beside the tents, falling to his knees again as his body convulsed until all he threw up was bile. He sat back on his heels and stared at the body of his other friend. Pale skin was ice cold and deathly pale. The black hair that had reminded him so much of someone else was now plastered to their face with their own blood. But it was the face that made him retch. It was the state in which the body was. The body was upside down with the entire ribcage ripped open. Scrolls from the body's hands lay rolled out across the floor, paintings of half drawn creatures waited on the paper, waiting to be finished so that they could come alive. The ink bottle that was normally secured to their hip was resting on it's side, leaking all it's contents onto the forest floor just like it's owner was.

"_Pathetic." A familiar voice hissed in his ear. Naruto turned to find the owner of the voice but instead saw his team mate go flying passed him and into their tents._

"_SAI!" He made to rush over to the prone man but a sword was placed in his way and a cold voice said,_

"_I'm your opponent."_

"I'm sorry Sai..." Naruto whispered, his voice not able to become any higher. Tears fell from his tired eyes. There was one person missing. Someone was gone. Where were they? Naruto looked from side to side but couldn't find the last member of his team. He moved cautiously over to where he had last seen the last member of his team, his breathing erratic as he started to shake again. Wooden clones were everywhere but he couldn't find the real one. Where were they?

He looked up and barely managed to stop himself from screaming as the face of the last member came in to view. The body was balanced on its back, on a large tree branch, its face bent back so that the face looked down on the clearing. The body itself seemed to have been pierced by the branches of the tree itself. Blood trailed down the wooden spears and dripped onto the clearing's floor. That was how he knew it was the real one.

"Y-Yamato-Sensei..."

_Naruto struggled to push his opponent off him. He had been caught off guard and was forced onto his front with his hand held behind his back. _

"_Is this all you have Naruto." The voice mocked with a dead tone. Naruto grit his teeth and snarled. He pushed with his back and kicked out with his feet, he managed to hit his opponent's leg then he switched their positions once the grip on his hands loosened. He raised his fist to slam it into the blank face beneath him but a shocked cry took attention but when he looked up, Yamato-sensei was gone. He looked down into the blank dark eyes of his opponent before he was attacked again._

It was all his fault. He should have known it was a trap. He should have known that nothing good could have come from this mission yet he had stupidly taken it and lost his team mates...no...his friends, his family because of a stupid mission. Naruto crumbled to the floor and once again, curled into a ball. He rocked himself as the tears now became like twin waterfalls with no sign of ending. He was stupid. He shouldn't have done it. He should have known. It was all his fault.

"_Naruto, it's too late. Nothing you say will get through to him." Kakashi growled, forcing his former student to listen. "This could be a trap for all you know. Are you really willing to risk your life for him? Someone who would willingly kill us? Kill you? Destroy Konoha?" The taller man looked down on the normally cheerful blonde. He knew this was eating away at him form the inside. He knew the blonde wanted to get his best friend back and that he probably blamed himself for not understanding the raven more but it wasn't just him. Everyone was just as much to blame as the blonde himself. Even Kakashi himself failed to understand the young Uchiha when he needed to. _

"_Yes. Please? Just let me have this one chance. Baa-chan has already made him a missing-nin and I know he's going to destroy Konoha and everyone in it but please, I need to try at least one more time! I can't just give up on him! I'd never do that, even if he does kill me!" Naruto answered, his bright eyes begging for acceptance._

"_But Naruto, what if it is a trap just to get the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, her green eyes alight with worry as she placed a hand on his arm._

"_Then I'll know for sure he's serious. Besides, We can take on Sasuke any time. With all of us there, we'll be fine, right?" Reluctantly, the other members of Team 7 agreed and instead of going back to Konoha after an easy mission, the five of them headed towards the location a certain Uchiha was said to be seen._

He should have known. He should have fucking known it was a trap. He should have seen all the obvious signs. The sudden tip-off about Sasuke. The gut feeling he was getting that something was going to go wrong. The uneasiness that seemed to spread over the rest of Team 7. He should have fucking known. Now he had lost everyone. Now he was alone. It was all his fault. His fucking fault! Naruto drifted in and out of the battle that had happened in the very clearing he was still in. Sasuke and Madara had been there, waiting. At first, it was only Sasuke. He had tried to talk to Sasuke but the Uchiha was silent, merely staring at him with no feelings present. He had even approached the Uchiha and still, the young man had stayed still and silent. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Sasuke see that he just wanted to help him? Why couldn't he see that he just wanted to be with him? Why couldn't he see that Naruto wasn't trying to stop him from getting revenge? Just trying to change the method in which he was going to use. Nothing he said had reached the Uchiha. But then, when had it ever reached him?

"_You're my closest friend."_

Sasuke had lied. He had lied to Naruto yet the blonde couldn't help but still try to help him. If Naruto was his closest friend, why wasn't he allowing him to help him? Why was he pushing him away? Hurting him? It had been sudden and all of them were caught off guard as Madara had appeared with the last few remaining Akatsuki members and had attacked them. Naruto and Sasuke had fought while the rest of his team fought hard and perished leaving Naruto alone.

"_You are mine dobe. Mine."_

He had asked the stoic Uchiha if everything he had ever said to him had been a lie. He had asked him if everything they had done together, had together was a lie. But the Uchiha had stayed silent. Naruto took his silent as an agreement to the lies. It had all been lies. Everything had been a lie. Everything. He had been played for a fool. He truly was stupid to think that Sasuke actually cherished everything they had. Stupid. Before he could question anything else, Sasuke had once again attacked him and Naruto had no other option than to fight back. Fight against the one he held closest to his heart. During that fight, Naruto had begun to lose control of Kyuubi but before he could unleash any devastating attacks, Madara had retreated with a promise to be back for the Kyuubi, taking Sasuke with him. Naruto had then broke down and hid in his tent as he couldn't stand the sight of his friends.

Both he and Sasuke had so many memories together and they were all lies. Everything. All lies.

Why did everything have to be a lie? Why? It wasn't fair. Why did everyone have to lie? Why did Sasuke have to lie? Why? Why couldn't he hate him? Why couldn't he hate the Uchiha with a burning passion? Even after his friends are gone, why couldn't he hate him? Why did he still lo-

A snapping of branches snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and his head shot up. Emerging from the forest were a familiar set of people. Ino and Kiba entered the clearing and immediately gasped. Ino's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her best friend's body. Kiba rushed over to the crying blonde and asked what had happened. Naruto heard none of the questions. Everything was void to him. Nothing really mattered much anymore. Everything he had was a lie. It was all his fault.

"My fault. All my fault." He mumbled, Kiba frowned when he heard the words but instead of comforting the obviously distraught blonde, he forced himself to inspect the bodies and replay the information back to Konoha. Naruto stayed rocking even as medic-nins from Konoha rushed over and began to collect the bodies and note down reasons of death. Some of them tried to get something out of the blonde but he wouldn't speak. He simply kept mumbling the same two sentences over and over again.

"My fault. All my fault." His vision began to swim as darkness seeped into his mind. He teetered to the side for a moment his mind still lost to the outside world. He felt someone stop him from falling to the floor but he know who it was and he didn't care. Everything was a lie. All lies. And it was all his fault. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, his eyes slipped over to the treetops and one thought crossed his mind as they connected with pitch black eyes.

Why do I still love him?

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
